Angel Wings
by MrsCartoonCharacter
Summary: The Harrison family's house burns down mysteriously one day. Ciel Phantomhive has invited them into his home until their mansion is rebuilt. What he finds is things he wish he never found. Things like bribary, history, and how they are linked to random murders that accured almost a century ago. One thing is for sure, theyaren't human.


Mary Ann Harrison skipped down the hall, holding the bottom of her silk blue dress. She didn't really care that she was thirteen, skipping was still fun! She had to get ready for the first ball her sister, Jane, was hosting. Jane had never hosted a ball but, her half-sister, who now lived with them, held three. She was glad Phoebe was here. Mary Ann liked Phoebe and her brother Henry. Phoebe is her half sister, from when Mary Ann's dad and Phoebe's mom were together. They seemed like an odd looking family, but they were still all a happy family.

Lost in her thoughts, Mary Ann tripped on a bump in the carpet. Out of nowhere, Henry catches Mary Ann before she hit the ground.

"My my Little Annie! Be careful. We wouldn't want you to sprain your ankle before the ball. How are you going to dance all night?" He smiled and helped Mary Ann onto her feet.

"You could carry me all night," Mary Ann asked fixing her dress.

"Well how would I dance with all the beautiful women?" He stopped smiling but still had a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Actually just in case," he picked Mary Ann bridal-style.

"H-Henry! What are you-?" Mary Ann stuttered and looked right at the tall, long, black haired boy.

"I don't want you straining something so, I will carry you! Now, where were you going?"

Mary Ann was about to protest but, decided this was nice. "Changing room, I need to meet Lucy there to help me get dressed." She leaned into Henry as he walked off. Lucy was her personal maid. She'd known Lucy for a really long time. Her maid was about five years older than her but was still very mature. She was hired to watch Mary Ann when she was born.

Soon, Mary Ann felt herself being put down. "Thank you Henry," Mary Ann curtsied and walked through the door to her personal changing room.

The room was a dark blue with gold mouldings. There were racks with expensive dresses on them all around the room. There was a wash basin and a big vanity with hair pieces too many to name. The changing room was connected to her bedroom, so there was a big white door on one wall that led to her room.

"Mistress!" The golden haired maid said bowing.

"Hello Lucy! Do you have the dress ready?" Mary Ann grabbed Lucy's hands in hers.

"Yes of course! Did Henry carry you again?" Lucy smiled brightly at Mary Ann.

Mary Ann frowned then giggled. "Maybe~!" She frowned again. "He didn't even let me- I just- shut up!" Mary Ann let go of Lucy's hand and walked over to the white lace dress hung on the wall.

Lucy giggled. "Being bipolar again are we?" She walked over to Mary Ann and grabbed the corset from the wall. She helped Mary Ann out of her clothes and put the corset on. Lucy grabbed the strings and pulled. Mary Ann gasped a bit at the tightness of the corset. Next, Lucy put the dress over Mary Ann's head and pulled until the dress was in place. Mary Ann slipped her heels on and walked over to the vanity where Lucy brushed and did her hair. Mary Ann's hair went from black on top and descended to light brown at the bottom. Her hair was a mix of both her parents hair colors. Her sister Jane however, had long black hair. Jane has always envied her sister's hair, even though her own was perfect.

Mary Ann stood up and walked to the three full length mirrors that pointed to each other. She stood in the middle and marveled at her image. Her dress was white with white lace going all around the dress. It was strapless and fit tight but comfortable against Mary Ann's body. She had matching lace gloves the went up to her elbows. Jane had given this outfit to her for her thirteenth birthday awhile ago. Her sister was referred to Lady Lace so, the extreme lacing on the dress was no surprise. She had braids on either side of her head that connected on the back of her head and laid gently against the rest of her hair, which was in loose curls.

"Oh Mistress! You look just beautiful!" Lucy said as Mary Ann turned around gleaming at her maid.

"Knock knock~!" Jane said knocking on Mary Ann's door.

"Jane don't come in! It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" Mary Ann giggled.

Jane opened the door. "Oh please Annie!" She stepped in a gazed at her sister. "Mary Ann! You're stunning. I know you and that dress were meant for each other!" Jane had on a green dress that had the neck and sleeves covered in black fabric with black lace and matching black lace gloves. Her dark black hair was clipped to fall onto one shoulder. Her velvet purple eyes looked into Mary Ann's steel yellow ones.

"You're stunning too Jane! And here I thought I would be he prettiest girl there!" Mary Ann hugged her sister.

"Don't forget about me!" The two turned to see Phoebe's blonde head in the doorway. She had on a red dress with a dark blue, almost black, bow sitting on her hip. She also had matching blue gloves that only went to her wrists. "Aren't I gorgeous?" She said fixing her black veil over her face, which she wore all the time. She said she wore it because she was "self conscious".

"Of course Phoebe!" Jane pulled her into the hug.

"If you're done hugging we should get in place for the ball!" Henry said with his hands on his hips. He was wearing a black tailcoat with a vest and tie the same color as Phoebe's gloves, with his long black hair in a ponytail that rested on his back. "Lets go!"

The three girls ran out the door after Henry as he walked to the ballroom. Mary Ann thought about what could happen. She could meet the boy of her dreams. 'He will be handsome and kind but, serious and mysterious at the same time' she thought. 'He will ask her to dance and dance like an angel sent from heaven'. A slight blush crossed Mary Ann's face. 'And at the end of the night he will kiss me and ask me to marry him!' She put both hands on her cheeks and smiled at the thought. She walked behind her sisters and brother as they entered the ball to see the first few guests entering and introducing themselves.

Mary Ann stood by the refreshment table. Her arms were crossed and she had a slight frown on her face. No one has asked her to dance and if they did, it was because they wanted to marry her for her title. These men were twice her age, maybe even more! She felt like crying. She never had this problem. People have always dance with her and she had so much fun at balls. This was different however.

She grabbed a chip and walked off to find her sister. 'Jane! Where are you? I need you! Your party is bor-' she was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw her sister talking to someone. He was a small boy and wore a blue outfit. 'Is he my age?' She walked up to her sister.

Jane looked up. "Oh look here she is!" Jane held out her hand to Mary Ann. "Annie, this is Earl Ciel Phantomhive, head of Funtom Co." She turned to Ciel. "Lord this is my younger sister Mary Ann." Ciel bowed and Mary Ann curtsied.

"Your head of the Funtom Co.? Wow, you seem my age sir." Mary Ann said lifting her head.

"That's because I am your age miss." Mary Ann's eyes widened.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't-

"You did nothing wrong. You seem to be having a bad day." Mary Ann put her hands together and turned to her sister for guidance but, Jane had run off to mingle with other people. "Don't be nervous m'lady, I won't bite you." Ciel smirked at the blushing girl. "Will you dance with me?" He extended his hand.

"Of course my Lord," she took his hand. He led her to the dance floor and danced gracefully. He held her close. He didn't lead with force but, with a calm and suggestive way. Mary Ann liked to comfortable silence between them.

Ciel broke the silence. "Why did Lady Lace call you Annie?" He looked into her eyes, like he really was interested.

"Oh it's just a nickname since my name is Mary Ann." The song ended.

"Annie hm? That's cute." Mary Ann smiled. He was the guy she was looking for. Handsome and kind but, serious and mysterious. Danced like an angel sent from heaven. She wanted to hang out with him more when she realized that the song had ended.

"It's nice meeting someone my age, unlike all the other older men here.." She bowed her head.

Ciel smiled. "Why of course. It's nice to talk to someone my age as sophisticated as me," Mary Ann's heart jumped.

They headed out to the balcony and talked for awhile. Even though he probably didn't care, Ciel acted as if he was interested in what she was saying. This was what Mary Ann was looking for but, she didn't want to marry him. He was like a good friend to have with her.

"Looks like your sister and my butler are getting along!" Ciel said looking at the pair dancing. They seemed to be meant to dance with each other, which made Mary Ann happy. Her sister Jane wasn't looking for a husband but, she liked how her sister would dance with men and be happy for once.

"Hey Phantomhive!" Ciel and Mary Ann turned to a blonde boy with light blue eyes. "Don't hog the hostess! She should dance with a real dancer!" The boy held out his hand. "You're betrothed to Lady Elizabeth anyway." He smiled at Mary Ann. "Care to dance?"

Mary Ann looked at his hand then took it. "Of course," she walked off with the boy.

This boy seemed extraordinary. He seemed interesting and full of adventure. Mary Ann liked that. He also danced wonderfully but, he seemed as if he didn't trust her to make the right step. She liked a man who took control. Also, Ciel was betrothed to someone already! At least he couldn't ask her to marry him when the time comes. She was relieved by that.

"I'm Alois Trancy by the way. I know your Lady Mary Ann Harrison, so I'll save you the breath!" Mary Ann would've fell to her knees if it weren't for Alois holding her.

"Sir-"

"Alois,"

Mary Ann smiled. "Alois you are very uh intriguing." He smiled at her words as the music stopped.

"My my dear maiden! You shouldn't be thinking about me when your beauty is the only thing lighting this dark room."

"Oh uh thank you."

"No no no thank you Mary Ann!" They walked off the dance floor. As they did, Mary Ann felt a hand snake around her waist to lay hand on her hip.

Jane talked with all the nobleman. They all wanted the same thing. Wealth. Selfish, all of them. They were kissing up and talking lies. Lies Jane could easily see right through but, she kept quiet and was polite. She was finally able to get away from the liars and stood off the the side watching her sister dance with Ciel. She really liked how he was a nobleman her age. She felt bad setting her sister up with him even though he was betrothed. Betrothed to the annoying blonde talking to all the women. Jane squinted at the girl. She was kind but, annoying. Very annoying. Jane went back to thinking about Ciel. 'Didn't he have that tall dark butler?'

"Excuse me miss." Speaking of the demon.

Jane turned to said butler. "Yes?"

"My name is Sebastian, I'm Ciel Phantomhive's butler. I saw you over here and wondered if you would like to dance? I know I am just a mere butler not fit to dance with such nobility-"

"It's alright. I would love to dance with you, Sebastian." He led her off to the floor as the waltz began.

They dance gracefully, catching every person who wasn't dancing's attention. They marveled at the match. They even caught the attention of guards and servants. Jane was also enjoying herself. She never knew a butler could dance with such beauty.

"Who taught you to dance Sebastian?" She looked into the butler's red eyes. As she shivered slightly, figuring out exactly what he was.

"I think you already know why I dance so well," he started back into her own eyes.

"I-I don't-" she stopped, feeling Sebastian's lips on her forehead.

"It's alright. I know what you are." He said pulling away and looking into her now glowing purple eyes. Jane closed her eyes and hid her face in Sebastian's chest

"What do you want?" She snapped at the demon.

"Nothing. Just a dance with an beauty such as yourself." The dance ended. Sebastian held onto one arm and whispered into her ear. "Your secret is safe with me." And with that, he was gone.

Jane ran off to a dark empty hallway and punched the wall. "Bastard."

"Miss? What's wrong?" Jane turned to her maid Margaret looking very worried. Margaret's light blue hair seemed a bit messy and her glasses were nowhere to be seen.

"Nothing. What's wrong with you?" Jane asked pointing to her maid.

"Oh sorry just hard at work."

"I gave you the day off."

"I felt guilty so, I'm reorganizing cabinets and the sort." Margaret used to be very poor and alone. She lived in streets until Jane found her and took her in as the new maid before Jane's own father died from being drowned in a lake. All of her past made Margaret fell like she owed her life and soul to Jane.

"Margie, go choose a dress from my collection and come down to dance for the rest of the night. In fact, tell all the servants to do the same. George and Simon can choose a tux from Henry's collection, but keep close eye on things as well."

"Yes ma'am!" She ran off.

Jane looked into a glass vase to see her reflection. Her eyes had stopped glowing to her relief. She took a deep breathe and walk back into the ballroom. She looked around for her sister to see if the same happened to her. When she did find her sister, she didn't like who she saw with her. Alois Trancy was dancing with Mary Ann in the center of the room. When the song ended,he seemed to follow her off the floor. This made Jane angry. To make things worse, he had put a hand around her waist, making Mary Ann blush.

"Oh hell no." Jane said to herself thinking about what to do.


End file.
